


Good things always must come to an end

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is Zoe's girlfriend, Angst, Connor and Zoe are gays, Cuddles, Cynthia knows, Evan loves his boyfriend too much, Hurt/Comfort, In the end, Jared is Connor's friend, Larry doesn't, Larry is an asshole, M/M, Mentions of Jared and Alana, Protective boyfriend Evan, Protective sister Zoe, Sad Connor, Worried Evan, depressed Connor, for like two seconds, injured Connor, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Connor was slowly repairing his relationship with Zoe and his mother.He tries not to skip school. He even tries to smoke weed less.He has a boyfriend and also managed to make few friends.But good things must come to an end. There was one big problem. Larry. He tried to reason with his dad. But he pushed him away.Larry was against all LGBT+ community. He didn't even know his son and daughter were gay.One day big argument strikes, where Connor finally reaches his breaking point. He runs from his house, and heads to Evan's place in seek of some comfort.Evan never saw his boyfriend break down. Now it's up to Evan to calm Connor down.





	Good things always must come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> HEYA PEOPLE! Helen is here again! So I should say that this is my first Dear Evan Hansen fanfiction, so it might come out not as good as the others.
> 
> I must say, that it was really hard for me to write this story. I kind of like how it came out in the end, but it was torture to phrase almost every sentense. 
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I know that it's my forth fanfiction and I shouldn't freak out. But I still can't help but worry. If you haven't read my other fanfictions yet, heere is a warning. I LIVE IN UKRAINE! I only learn English in school. But I try to practise and learn it every chance I have. But I still can't be 100% sure about my grammar. Especially in this fanfiction. I like writing. But it's really hard sometimes. So I'm sorry it took me little while longer.  
> If you have read my other fanfictions and already know it, then please don't judge. This one was hard for me. I'm trying my best.
> 
> ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoy my hellish creation! GOOD LUCK! SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Connor thought his life could finally get better. He tries to repair his relationship with Zoe. She is willing to give her brother a chance. She can see that he tries his best. She understands that he can’t change completely for the short amount of time. Even she can see that he needs help, but for now everything she can do is support the boy. 

He also tries to make things right with his mother. Even after everything that happened, Connor is her son. Things can’t be fixed all at once, but they are trying their best. She knows that her son is gay, and tries her best to support him. She knows that he has a boyfriend and was so happy to hear that her boy finally found someone he loves. 

And of course Evan. His best friend and basically boyfriend. The light of his life and reason to live. 

He was planning to commit suicide at the beginning of senior year. But then he spoke to the smaller boy, apologizing for pushing him in the hallway. Connor signed Evan’s cast. The tall teen suggested that they can pretend they have friend. To which Evan responded that they can be real friends. They exchanged numbers and seemed to never stop texting each other.Connor was surprised that somebody wanted to be friends with someone as worthless as him. Let alone someone like Evan. Sweet, gentle, caring Evan. He certainly doesn’t deserve someone like Evan in his life.

They became boyfriends about one month ago. Evan ended up confessing his feelings for the pale teen, while they were looking at the stars in the orchard. 

He also made some friends. Connor and Jared didn’t get along at first, but once they got to know each other better they became good friends. Evan was happy about it. Connor also got to know Alana, she was basically his little sister’s girlfriend, so there is no way he didn’t know her. He learned that Alana is basically someone like Mary Sue in the flesh. They don’t talk often, but they always are willing to help each other in need. 

But good things must come to an end. There was one little problem. Never mind that, actually a huge problem. Larry. You see, Larry doesn’t even know his children are gay. Larry is against all of the LGBT+ community. And he actually refuses to at least see that his son has a bad depression and has problems with anger. He always said that Connor always did shit just to get attention.

It was rather normal day for Connor. Which was surprising considering his past problems. He still has them, but he tries his best to keep his anger under control. Everyone can admit that he is doing a good job at it. He didn’t even skip school as usual. He tries not to smoke weed as much as he used to. Maybe one day he will stop completely. 

Evan and Connor decided to go to the orchard after school. As soon as school ended they quickly headed to the car. Once they were inside they relaxed a little. It was a hard day in school. Every teacher seemed to like to torture the hell out of them today. They drove to the orchard in a comfortable silence, listening to music. 

Just as they entered the orchard, they were greeted by a familiar beautiful sights before them. Neither of them understood why this apple orchard was abandoned. It was a beautiful, comfortable place. But they didn’t mind it much, it became their special place to hang out together, so no one could disturb them.  
They found a comfortable spot and laid down. Two boys just laid there, talking to each other, looking at the sky. Evan thought Connor was one of the most interesting person to talk to in this entire world. Connor disagreed with him, but Evan never changed his opinion. 

They didn’t even notice how it began to get darker and darker until Connor’s phone began ringing in his pocket.

The taller boy hesitantly pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the name contact. Connor’s previous smile was replaced with a frown in a matter of seconds. His face showed that he didn’t want to pick up at all. But nevertheless he still answered the call.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK?!” The boy didn’t even had a chance to say something, as he already heard his father screaming at him through the receiver. 

Evan furrowed his eyebrows. He knew about Connor’s situation with his dad. Let’s just say, it didn’t make him happy in any way. He knew that his boyfriend was trying his best to change. And everyone around him who cared enough noticed it right away, and everyone is trying to support and guide his every new little step at his way of getting better. Everyone except Larry. 

“I’m-” Connor doesn’t have a chance to reply, again.

“PROBABLY SMOKING AGAIN. COME HOME WITHIN FIFTEEN MINUTES, YOU HEARD ME?!?!” Connor tries to say something again, but Larry has already hung up. 

Anger and frustration was written all over taller boy’s face. He wanted to throw that stupid phone somewhere, but decided against it. Evan took his arm gently, and laced their fingers together. Connor closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths. ‘Relax Murphy. You need to calm down. Everything is going to be just fine. Control your anger.’

“Thank Evan.” The pale boy said once he calmed down a little. He always was more relaxed in Evan’s presence. It was comforting. His boyfriend also knew how to calm him down faster than anyone. 

“It’s no problem Con.” Evan paused for a few moment before continuing. “We should probably head back, before Larry becomes more angrier.”

“Yeah. You are probably right. Let’s go.” Connor’s attitude changed from the moment he calmed down. Evan can clearly see that. When the call ended, Connor at least was angry. Evan would never admit that he was happy to see him mad, because at least he showed some emotion. Now his face showed absolutely no emotion. While they were walking to the car, Connor just stared blankly ahead of him. It scared the shorter boy to no end. Something like that happened with Connor a few times. But Evan never saw his boyfriend that emotionless...  
The ride was super tense. Evan never felt this tense around Connor. As boys approached Evan’s house, Evan kissed his boyfriend. “Bye Connor! See you tomorrow!” He was worried sick about him, because Connor didn’t even say anything in return. The taller of the two just nodded and began driving home.

Connor hated his house. He thought it was too big and it held too much bad memories for him. But almost every day he had to return there. At least the relationships with women of this house were getting better step by step. The boy didn’t know what to do with Larry though. He knew he will have to come out to him eventually. But he was afraid, that his own father will hate him even more. He knew he deserved being hated by Larry, after everything that happened. But every time he wants to make a first step to repair the broken relationship, Larry never takes it seriously or shouts at the boy, which causes him to take another few steps backwards.

Connor enters the house. “I’m home!” He shouts from the hallway. He tries to head upstairs to his room, but he is pulled by his wrist to the kitchen.

“OW! What the hell? Let go of me!” His wrist burned like hell. His last scars only began to heal. Now it seems he had to rebandage them again. 

“Larry! Let Connor go! You are hurting him!” Cynthia’s voice booms through the house. Connor can’t remember when was the last time he heard his mom that angry. And believe me, they fought everyday, and he knew that this conversation will end badly.

“I don’t care at this point! Where the hell were you!?” Connor feels a pang in his heart. 

“Why are you so interested all of the sudden?! ‘You don’t care about me at this point’ after all!” The tall teen mimics Larry’s words. Even if it feels like he is stabbed in the heart by those words.

“I am your father and you WILL tell me where were you! I will not be surprised if you were smoking again!” Connor felt like crying at the moment. But he HAD to be strong. He can’t cry in front of that jerk. He can’t show any emotions in front of him.

“Larry! That’s enough!” Cynthia tried to stop the argument, but fails miserably. The pale boy decides to stand his ground till the end.

“Why do you think I only go outside to smoke weed? Well, Larry, if you didn’t even notice, I didn’t smoke weed for almost a month! You don’t even care notice!” The tall’s boy’s eyes start to tear up. He tries to push back every emotion he has.

At this point Zoe heard the argument and came downstairs. She didn’t like arguments, but for once she wanted to try and talk some sense into her father. She knew where Connor was today. But she can’t just go out and say that her brother has a boyfriend. It was not her thing to tell. Besides she also needed to tell him that she has a girlfriend. 

Her heart broke a little at her brother’s defeated expression. She saw that taller boy was trying to hide every emotion he has. It was normal habit for Connor to bottle up his feelings and later get rid of them by cutting himself. He tries to stop this habit, Evan always said to come to him when he feels like that. Zoe knew that Connor tried desperately to make things right with their father. And Larry just pushes his son further away. 

“Well, why should I believe you Connor? You have been smoking for ages, and then you stop doing it all of the sudden? Besides, where would you be anyways?” Connor clenched his fists.

“I have friends, you know? I was hanging out with my friend!” Well he wasn’t lying, he did hang out with friend. He just left out the boyfriend part.

“Ha! You don’t have friends Connor! Why would anyone want to be friends with you? You can’t even control yourself!” Everyone in the room gasped a little. Connor’s eyes darkened for a second. His knuckles turning white. He knew it was true. He knew it. He didn’t understand why he had Evan or anyone in his life to make it better. He didn’t deserve happiness. He didn’t deserve love. He was nobody. He should have DiedDieddieddieddieddieddied.

“You know what dad?! You went too far this time! I’m not just gonna stand here and watch you saying this to my brother! Are you that blind, or are you just pretending not to notice that he is struggling to repair things with you?! He got better! He apologised to everyone!! He tries to make up for his mistakes! He also made some great friends!!!! Yes, I can admit that Connor did bad stuff. But it doesn’t mean he can’t change! He needs support and maybe a help of therapist Larry! Connor deserves happiness and love!!!” Zoe didn’t even hesitate in any word she said. She was determined to put Larry in his place. The younger sister wanted to protect her older brother for once. Connor didn’t understand why. Why was she so nice to him after everything? WhyWhywhywhywhyWHyWHYwhywhywhy?

“Our daughter is right Larry! Connor is our son! You should at least give him a chance!! You on the other hand just push him away! We all admit that he did some bad stuff, but he is willing to make a first move. You just can’t see this and only push him further away! You are an adult Larry, so stop acting like a little kid!!” Cynthia was angry. And pissed. She can be terrifying and intimidating at times, if she wanted to.

“I can’t believe people like Connor can change! Why should I try giving him a chance again!? I tried making the first move many times in the past!! He pushed me away!! Why should I except him now all of the sudden?” Connor knew it was true. He deserved it. 

“Besides I can’t believe he just changed all of the sudden. Who want to be friends with him? He smokes weed, and can’t talk to people without yelling or snapping at them! I won’t be surprised if he won’t ever find a girlfriend in his life!” It was the last straw for Connor. He can’t hold it any longer. He knows he will regret his next words, but he doesn’t care.

“Really Larry? I finally can see that trying to rebuild relationship with you is worthless. You never cared about me and never had faith in me. You are too blind to see anything beside yourself. I wish, I just died that time when I slit my wrists. I’m sorry I ruined your life that much! I’m sorry I’m such a burden! I’m sorry you have to deal with me!” Everyone kept silent for a few moments. Cynthia and Zoe had tears running down their faces. Larry seemed unfazed by any of the words his son was saying. But it seemed that Connor didn’t finish yet.

“Oh! By the way Larry, I’m gay! That’s right! Your good for nothing son is also gay! And I also have a boyfriend, you know? And at least he loves me! I can’t understand how he keeps up with me, but he is the reason I started changing! He is the main reason for me to get up every day!” Zoe stared at her brother. She couldn’t believe that he just said that to their father. Cynthia stared at her son at shock. Her hand flew to cover her mouth. Everybody seemed to know what kind of reaction to expect from Larry. 

“What?” Larry’s voice was cold like ice. Connor realized what he had just said. Even he was scared of Larry’s reaction. But there is no going back now.

“You heard me.” Sneered the boy, but in reality he was scared out of his mind. He had to be strong. He was not allowed to show any emotion. But his facade of anger and determination was already breaking. Why was he so sentimental all of the sudden? It’s not like he cared about Larry? Right…? Man, it seems Evan’s had a good influence on his emotions. After so little time, he already began to trust people more. 

“You are no longer my son. Never show your face in front of me.” Those words broke Connor. But why…? He can’t understand… He didn’t care about what Larry thought of him. Then why it hurt so damn much?! 

He didn’t even realize that tears were streaming down his face. He didn't want to be in that house anymore. He needed to get out. He couldn’t even breath. He thought he heard his mother and Zoe yelling at his father, but he didn’t care. Everything was suffocating. He didn’t even think about anything, he just ran out of the house. 

 

\-----With Evan-----

Evan couldn’t help but feel anxious. He had a feeling in his gut that something bad is going to happen. 

He laid on his bed and tried to relax and fall asleep. He laid there for what felt like an eternity thinking about his boyfriend. 

After an hour of tossing and turning he heard his phone ring. He hated to talk to someone on the phone. And he also didn’t quite understand who would call him. It’s not like he has many friends. He hesitantly took his phone from a nightstand. He looked at the name contact and was surprised to find out that Zoe was calling him. He sat up straight. Why the hell was Zoe calling him? What if something happened? What if it’s about Connor? He quickly picked up the call.

“H-hi Zoe. W-why are you c-calling me? It’s not like I don’t want to talk to you or anything-” Luckily Evan’s rambling was cut off by Zoe. But what heard made him even more anxious. 

“Evan! Oh my God! Thank you for picking up! Do you know where Connor is?!” Zoe sounded like she was about to cry, or already cried. Her voice was laced with worry. Evan furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like where this was going at all. 

“What!? I don’t know where he is? Happened to Connor?” His stutter even magically disappeared. If something happened to his boyfriend there will be hell to pay.

“I will tell you later. We need to find him! Try to call him! Maybe he will pick up if you call him. He won’t answer to any of my calls. Maybe he is heading towards your house. It would be our luck of he did so. He shouldn’t be far. He ran from our house and didn’t even take his car! Gosh I hope he won’t do anything stupid!” Zoe’s voice was getting shackier and shakier with every second. Evan never heard Zoe that upset.  
Evan could clearly hear Cynthia and Larry arguing. ‘What did Larry do this time?’ Evan didn’t even meet Larry, but already hated him.

“A-alright Zoe, calm down! I will try to call Connor. I will text you immediately, as soon as I find him.” Evan felt like crying. What the hell happened to Connor. Why would he run away from his house. 

“O-okay. Thanks Evan. I know that you can easily calm him down.” ‘Calm him down?! What the hell?!’ 

“Zoe, what even happened in the first place?!” Screaming in the background became more intense and Evan could hear a few sentences.

“Why would you say something like that Larry?! Connor is your son!” Evan heard angry voice of Connor’s mother.

“I didn’t raise my ‘son’ to be a fag, as well as my daughter!” Evan’s blood ran cold. ‘Oh shit. It seems that Larry found out about Connor and Zoe being gay. 

“Evan now is not the time! Our main goal is to find Connor now. I will explain everything later. Good luck Evan.” 

“You are right. I will do my best. Good luck to you too Zoe.” With that he hung up. 

His arms were trembling, he had million thoughts in his mind. ‘Oh God. What the hell happened?! Where even are you Connor?! Please be safe.’

Evan quickly went to his name contacts and found a contact of his boyfriend. 

He called Connor once.

Twice.

Three times!!

Evan was getting more anxious and worried with each try. Why won’t Connor just answer him!?

After few more times Evan decided that it was enough. He got up took his phone with him and was about to head outside and look for his boyfriend, when. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Evan jumped in surprise. Someone just knocked on the door. Why would someone knock on the door? They had a doorbell.Besides who can come to him at this time?

It downed on Evan after a few seconds. CONNOR! Of course it was him. Connor of all people knew how he hated how loud his doorbell was. His boyfriend was the only one who knocked on the door. 

He ran to his door and opened it. The sight in front of him made him freeze for a few seconds.

His boyfriend never looked that bad. He held his hand close to his chest. It seemed something or someone injured it. He was shaking terribly. Evan was sure that Connor was hyperventilating. He was crying heavily. Evan never saw Connor cry. That fact scared him the most. The sight broke his heart in half. What could have happened to him?! 

The taller boy didn’t have a chance to speak. Evan was already rambling hundred words per second.

“OhmyGod! Connor what happened to you?! What happened to your arm?! What did Larry do this time?! Why weren’t you picking up your phone? Did you just walk here few miles?” Evan was worried sick about Connor’s condition. It seemed that Connor was having some sort of panic attack. But the shorter boy shouldn’t freak out. He won’t help Connor any way if he will have a panic attack himself. 

“S-slow down for a l-little bit Ev.” Connor sounded so small. Evan wanted to do anything in his strengths to make him not to sound like that. 

“R-right. Come in!” Evan moved away from the doorway, so Connor could come in. 

Connor hesitantly came in, eyes locked on the floor, clutching his hand to his chest. The teen flopped onto the couch. He pulled his knees to his chest, making himself look as small as possible. 

When he wrapped his arms around his legs, Evan finally saw that his wrist looked like a wreck. Evan’s heart stopped. Did Connor cut himself again? Why wouldn’t he tell him. Whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappenedwhathappened?! 

Evan had million thoughts in mind. But when he heard his boyfriend sob in his knees, he snapped out of his thoughts. Right now his top priority was to calm Connor down. He didn’t really know what to do. It was usually Connor who calmed Evan down. Besides, it was the first time he saw his boyfriend like that. But he was determined to do anything to make him feel better. Connor made so much to him, he was caring and loving. He was always by Evan’s side when he needed him. Now it was his time to be there for Connor.

He sat down next to Connor and took his hands in his. He didn’t care that one of his hands became a little bloodied. “Hey Connor. Listen to me. You need to calm down. Come on Con, look at me please.” Evan’s voice was as soft as he could make it. Though Connor still refused to look at his boyfriend.

“N-n-no. I l-look t-teribble. Besides, who w-would want to l-look at s-s-someone like m-me. I’m a t-terrible person. I-I’m weak.” Connor sounded so broken. Why would he think that? What the hell happened?!

“Please love. Please look at me. You are none of those things. Why would you think that? Please look at me. Can you do that for me?” Connor uncurled a little and looked at his boyfriend.

Evan’s heart just shattered. Connor looked so miserable, defenceless and vulnerable. He looked like a little kid, scared and sad. Nobody could have guessed that it was The Connor Murphy. A guy who threw a printer in second grade, who smoked weed on daily basis and snapped at everyone he talked to.

He hugged Connor close to his chest. Evan knew his boyfriend was a big softie inside. He basically liked flower shampoo and vanilla candles. He liked to cuddle and be a little spoon, even though he was much taller than Evan. Only Evan knew this little things about the taller boy, and it made him feel special. 

Connor loved a feeling when he was held in Evan’s arms. He felt safe and secure. Like nothing would hurt him. 

“Shhhhhh Connor. Everything is going to be alright. I’m here. Shhhh. Shhh. Shh. Try to breath with me. Remember? Deep breaths.” Evan wasn’t even sure if he was trying to calm down Connor or himself. Or maybe both. 

“I-I can’t b-b-breath. I c-can’t.” He was cut off by his own ugly sob. 

“Shhhhhh. Please try again. I’m sure you can do it. Try again. Inhale. Hold for a few. Exhale. Here. Try to match my breathing.” Evan put his boyfriend’s arms on his chest, and started breathing deep and evenly. He didn’t care that blood began soaking into his shirt. After a few attempts Connor’s breathing began to even out.

“That’s it Connor! You’re doing so great!” After what felt like an eternity Connor calmed down a little. He was still silently crying, but at least he wasn’t hyperventilating anymore. 

Evan released Connor’s arms and hugged him tightly, as Connor cried into his chest. Evan’s eyes watered themselves. What could have caused that reaction from his boyfriend? It had something to do with Larry. 

He looked at his hand and finally it dawned on Evan. He had to do something about Connor’s arm. ‘Was he self harming? No, he can’t. He promised. And it seems that bleeding was only on one of the hands.’

“Connor, I need to get medical kit from the bathroom, so I can clean your arm. Will it be okay if I leave you for a minute” Evan murmured into Connor’s soft hair. He didn’t want to let go of the boy in his arms. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. But first things first. He needed to take care of his arm, so it won’t get infected.

He felt Connor nod against his chest. He released his grip around Connor, and the boy slowly let go of Evan. Evan got up quickly to get the medical kit. Once he was in the bathroom he also washed his hands from his boyfriend's blood. Just the thought of that made him shiver. He took the medical kit and exited the bathroom. Upon his return Connor was looking at his injured arm. As far as Evan can see, there were no new scars. There were mostly reopened ones. He mentally sighed in his head. At least he wasn’t doing that to himself again.

Evan carefully sat down next to Connor, and gingerly took his arm. He wanted to cry all over again at the sight of reopened scars. They only started to heal. 

Evan took a piece of cotton wool and damped it with alcohol. 

“This might sting a little.” When he pressed a cotton wool onto the injury, he heard a hiss of pain from Connor. Even though it sounded like he was trying to ignore the pain. 

When the shorter boy was done cleaning the injury, he bandaged the arm, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“T-thanks Evan.” Connor sniffed a little. “Sorry for bothering you. I can leave now if you want.”

“Like hell I will let you go anywhere! You are not bothering me at all, and you know it Connor! I love you! Now. Please can you tell me what happened?” Evan couldn’t understand what was going on in Connor’s brilliant mind. He just wanted him to feel better.

“I-I….” Connor fell silent.

“Please Connor! I want you to feel better. First of all what happened to your wrist?” Evan sounded so worried. So sincere. So Connor gave in.

“When I entered my house, da- L-Larry pulled me hard by my w-wrist.” Evan’s heart sank. Larry? Larry did this to Connor? And why Connor hesitated to call Larry ‘dad’? It’s not like he was fond of calling Larry his dad, but he never cut himself off when he started saying ‘dad’. Something was definitely off.

“Larry did this to you?” Evan decided to voice his thoughts. He was fuming with rage. 

“Calm down Ev. It’s really nothing to worry about.” Connor tried his best to sound casual, but failed when his voice cracked again at last to words.

“Of course it’s something to worry about! How can he hurt his own son like that?!” What Evan didn’t expect, it’s for Connor’s eyes to start watering up again. 

“Heyheyheyheyheyhey! I’m so sorry Connor. Did I say something wrong?” Evan felt dread filling his stomach. What did he say wrong?

“I-it’s not you Evan. It’s just that. I-I got mad at Larry for s-saying he didn’t care about me, and that s-someone like me c-can’t change and that nobody w-would want to be f-friends with me, let alone g-girlfriend, that I-I..” Tears began running down Connor’s face again, and Evan didn’t wait any second before pulling his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay. You do know that we all care about you right? Everyone forgave you. Shhhhhh. I love you. I love you. Shhhhhh.” For Evan it was strange to calm his boyfriend down like that. He got used that Connor was always calming him down. 

He was trying to calm Connor down, but inside he was fuming with rage. How dare Larry say something like that to Connor. He was trying so hard to make things right with everyone. Evan never met Larry, but already felt like punching man in the face the first time he saw him. He wasn’t a confident kid in any way. But for his boyfriend he can do anything.

“I-I told him I w-was g-gay.” So that’s what happened. It made sense now. Evan was afraid how Larry reacted that Connor walked all the way to his house in tears.

“H-he said I w-wasn’t his s-s-son anymore. And t-told me to nev-ver show m-my f-face again.” Evan paled at those words, his blood ran cold in his veins, he heard his own heart pound against his chest. His mind stopped for a few seconds to process words the taller boy just said. He held Connor tighter than ever as if he let go the love of his life would disappear. After a minute his mind finally processed what he just heard.

“WHAT DID THAT F-FUCKER SAY?” Evan wasn’t even thinking when he spoke.

Connor let out a little chuckle. “Wow. This situation even deserve a swear from The Evan Hansen? You must be really angry.” He wiped his eyes a little and sat up.

“Of course I'm angry! How could I not be angry? Is he stupid or something? I swear to God if I see him someday I’m gonna punch him straight in his face!” Evan was so sure of his words. He sounded so determined, it left Connor stare in awe at his boyfriend. 

“Sure you will.” Connor actually smiled a little. The shorter boy swears that his boyfriend’s smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. It could light up his world. 

Connor yawned a little, and Evan finally snapped out of his daze. He finally notices big black circles under Connor’s eyes. 

“We should probably go to sleep. I can bet you are exhausted.” Evan said fondly.

“Yeah. You don’t mind if I sleep at your house right? I don’t want to be a bother.” Evan laughed a little. 

“Now you sound like me. What happened to Connor who broke into this house through the window few weeks ago just to cuddle with me?” Connor blushed a little.

“Hey! I was just trying to be nice!” They laughed together and headed upstairs.

When Connor noticed a big blood stain on Evan’s shirt he began to freak out a little. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry about your shirt!”

Evan glanced at his shirt and finally noticed blood himself. “Don’t worry Connor! It’s nothing really! I have many shirts like this one!” Connor furrowed his eyebrows, but decided to drop the subject.

They both changed into their pajamas. Connor left some of his clothes at Evan’s house, because he was there so often it was particularly his second home. And because Evan loved wearing his clothes.

They laid down on bed. Evan held Connor securingly in his arms. He wanted nothing more than for Connor’s worries to go away. He knew it was impossible. They were both messed up badly. But they can try to get better. 

After few minutes Connor was sound asleep in Evan’s arms. Evan smiled a little to himself and began to doze off. He got a feeling that he forgot something… 

ZOE!

OhmyGod! He forgot to text Zoe! He took his phone from a nightstand. Careful not to wake Connor up. 

He opened his contacts and found Zoe’s number.

BiTreeLover: Zoe! I’m sorry I forgot to text you sooner. I was trying to calm Connor down. He really did walk all the way to my place. He told me what happened. He can stay with me for a few days, until you figure something out. Connor is mostly okay. His scars on one arm reopened though. I took care of that. Right now he is asleep.  
GayMusicLover: OMG! Thank you so much for taking care of him. Me and my mom were worried sick about him. We tried to talk to Larry. I think it’s better if Connor stays with you for a few days. We are trying to convince him to apologise and give Connor a chance. I think after seeing Connor break down and running out of house like that made him think at least for a little bit. Tell Connor we love him. See you! And thank you again.  
BiTreeLover: It’s no problem. See you later Zoe.

Evan smiled a little. At least they are getting Larry to think about what he had said and done. But Evan still wanted to fight him.

Evan looked at his boyfriend’s peaceful features and blushed a little. His boyfriend was so cute. Even though Connor will never admit that he was cute. He kissed his forehead and laid down.With his boyfriend in his arms, he relaxed a little and drifted off to sleep.

Evan never saw Connor breaking down like that. It was always Connor who calmed him down. It was always Connor who protected him. It was always Connor who loved him and supported him. 

Now he had to be there for Connor. Evan understood that they had to talk about a lot of things later. But right now it didn’t matter anymore. They could just sleep and for a few hours feel safe and comfortable in each other’s arms.

They both know only one thing for sure. They will always be there for each other when the other falls down. They will always be there to pick the other up. They were going to solve their problems together.


End file.
